The difficulties of wooing a maiden
by Death Note Mystery
Summary: Farkas Meets the woman him and his beast wants as a love and a mate, but finds getting her attention difficult. Warning for smut and possible bad grammar.
**Warning: this story contains sex and graphic language, also possible bad grammar and spelling. If you don't mind all that, i hope you enjoy, as i felt there weren't enough story's about the lovely farkas**

[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]

Farkas wasn't a stupid man, he just wasn't smart or have as sharp a tongue as his brother, nor did he really need to, everything he needed he got with his strength or friendliness. He settled disputes with a fist, and toasted to his friends with a grin and a large mug of ale. When it came to bedding woman, usually he just found a tavern girl who looked like they wouldn't mind being pulled into his lap after serving him a large mug of mead.

His brother always used his mouth, talking sweet nothings into her ear, usually getting the better wenches that way. He got to know them and if they were interested, and got to know how they would react after all was said and done. But that took longer, and at worst he just got a slap in the face if she didn't like his attempt, or had a tavern he couldn't go to for a while because of a woman he beded.

However now he cursed his inability to properly speak his mind. Hedvi, she was the latest addition to the companions, she was a nord woman with pale skin, and she had bright fiery hair that was filled with so many small curls it flew in all directions like a sea of fire. Her eyes were bright green, and she wore simple studded armor that fit to her curves better than he had ever seen armor fit to a body. She was quite heavy for someone so short, she stood over a head and a half shorter than him, though he was taller than most men, even by nord standards. She wasn't fat, just filled out, she had a large bust, hips, and thighs, her legs in particular were clearly quite strong, she had just enough on her to make him wonder how soft she would feel under him.

Their first meeting was outside whiterun, she had shot an arrow with a rope attached into the arm of a giant they were facing. Remembering he had misstepped and couldn't bring his sword back in time, if she had not redirected the giants club his skull would have been shattered in an instant. It was not all well though, as soon as the giant realized she was attached to him he swung her from her own rope like a flail, sending her flying into him before continuing into one of the nearby wooden fences.

Once the giant was finally dead he ran to her, she was clearly hurt, but still alive. Luckily she didn't seem to clip any of the stone in the fence, as none of her bones were broken. However she was covered in cuts and bruises, a large pices of the wooden fence lodged in her leg, and she clearly had a not so soft landing. He picked her up and ran ahead of the others to the temple, telling them they would meet back at jorrvaskr. He can still remember the smell of her blood and sweat mixed with the smell of snowberries coming from her soft hair.

After he was sure she would be alright at the temple of Kynareth he left and saw Aela waiting for him, she had asked if the woman was awake yet and he said no, after that though she continued to wait outside the temple. He didn't know why until the next day, Aela must have talked to her about joining the companions because now, there she was cleaned and bandages, still clearly hurt from her encounter. However hurt she was though she marched down the stares of the mead hall to talk to Kodlak. A while after she had disappeared she remerged with Vilkas, and they headed out into the yard.

Of course Farkas followed, he knew that look on his brother face, his brother was generally kind if he fancied someone at a tavern, he could sweet talk like no one else, but if he didn't like someone he showed it, and he didn't like most new people he met. He was also sometimes even harsher than Farkas if he didn't like there sent, forget about what they said.

If Vilkas was meant to test her he needed to tell him to be nice, to remind him she was injured. Vilkas knew better than to kill her, but Farkas knew he couldn't intervene or else disgrace her honor by showing she was to weak to defend herself in an honorable fight. So instead he would glare at his brother and tell him to be nice with his stare. Vilkas after all was the only one who could read him so clearly, they often spoke through looks and grunts, or rather Farkas did, and his brother understood. Farkas' point was proven when Vilkas got a look of his brother and his shoulders relaxed just a bit.

She had actually fared quite well, she swung a heavy iron greatsword well, though he could tell her muscles where not use to the motion. He thought that perhaps he should teach her, he knew Vilkas usually did that, and while he knew he couldn't explain it properly he was sure he could show her. He would wear linen clothing rather than his heavy armor to feel her body more closely, stand behind her and show her how to hold the sword, and how to swing it without your joints being pulled and strained.

He wondered why she wore that armor if she wanted to learn how to use a heavy sword like that, for the most part you wear thick heavy armor if you use a greatsword, you are already slowed by the movement of the sword, and if you're opponent had a smaller blade they can easily cut you, making it a bad idea to wear thin leather when you can't block attacks quick enough.

Soon enough the battle was over, and Vilkas decided she had enough potential to become the newest welp, luckily without hurting her any more as well, which made Farkas quite happy. However now he had the problem of her sleeping under the same roof, and he probably would go mad from having her sent so close and so potent.

[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]

Time passed, and she proved herself worthy of becoming a full member of the Companions, and he had the pleasure of being her forbearer. True he may have asked Kodlak if he could be the one to test her and go with her to the crypt, but it didn't make him any less happy that he ended up going.

Farkas also realized how deep his feelings for this woman went that day, She caught herself in a trap, it was probably meant for him or one of the other members of the circle, but instead she was trapped and he was surrounded by silver hand, he could even smell the silver on their blades, and even though he didn't want to, his beast took over, panicking from all the silver around him, he knew he needed them all to die quickly.

His transformation ripped through him, everything always tinted red when he became a beast, smells almost becoming visible, like dust floating through the air, and he could hear the sound of a heart, pumping blood through a warm body. he killed the silver hand quickly, not allowing their blades to get too close.

When all of them were killed he couldn't help but look at Hedvi, her smell filled his lungs, not only the scent of the oils she bathed with, but of her sweat, her scent drove his beast mad, if he was any weaker of a man his beast may have taken her there and then, iron bars be damned, all it could think about was mating with the woman in front of him. Her heartbeat told him she was afraid, he needed to get back to normal and explain himself, before his beast did anything to her, before he lost control.

He quickly transformed, pulling the closest lever and hoping it would free her, then he realized his armor and pack was still in front of the trap, he wasn't a shy man, not by any means, he regularly bathed in the river near whiterun, and didn't really care if he was in full view of anyone or not. However, he did have quite the erection after his beast smelling her and realizing it wanted to mate. _Wait, maybe this is good?_ He couldn't help but think she would get some kind of arousal from it. _Or would she think i'm strange because i'm erect after killing people._ His thoughts were then drawn away by the smell of snowberries.

"Farkas!"

Hedvi ran up to him, not seaming to care about his nudity, or the fact he was covered in blood, or his erection.

"Are you alright? I mean, you're a werewolf, and that was silver, isn't that bad for werewolves? Did they cut you anywhere? Wait, how does silver poisoning even work? Is it like normal poison?"

Hedvi looked him up and down in a panic, looking for anywhere they may have hit him.

"Sorry, hope I didn't scare ya."

Farkas was amazed at how easily she took to the fact he was a werewolf, he could smell the fear on her before, was she just afraid for him instead of him? He could nearly feel his cock twitch at the thought. M _aybe she wouldn't mind if she was my mate then._

"Uhh, Farkas? You, uh, I will just let you get cleaned up, uh, here, you can use my water skin, it will be cold, so yeah, I will go ahead a bit and wait."

Hedvi ran off a bit deeper, in the crypt. _Or maybe not._ Farkas cursed himself lightly, and doused himself in the cold water from her waterskin.

A little while later Farkas returned with his armor on, though looking much more deflated.

"are you alright?"

Hedvi looked confused at him for a moment, all he could do was look down.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, about what you saw. If I offended you"

Farkas scratched his head, he really wasn't good at talking, and now he had to explain away his reaction.

"Its fine, im not sure how it all works, but im sure theres a lot of adrenaline and probably a lot of different feelings and stimulation happening all at once, I don't know if everything I have heard about werewolves is true. But even so, if that is a natural reaction then there's nothing to worry about right?"

As she spoke, his heart skipped a beat and his pants tightened once again. He stared into her huge green eyes, he couldn't place what he saw exactly, kindness, or maybe affection? He gave a simple "yes" as an answer and they continued deeper into the crypt.

However he now knew he needed her to be his and his alone.

[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]

His first attempt at seduction was to subtly complement her appearance, advice directly from the master of wooing women, his brother.

"That armor fits you well."

He tried speaking like his brother spoke to woman, but it just came out as his usual flat gruff voice.

"Thank you, I spent a long time getting the fit right, though hopefully once I collect enough materials, I can help Euroland make me a heavy set of steel."

Her voice was filled with pride at her work, and she gave him a smile that made his thoughts blank.

"Oh, so you made it, thats nice."

He retreated after that, and Hedvi seamed to avoid him for a few days after.

[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]

His brothers next bit of advice where flowers if he truly meant it as a longer courtship. To Farkas' luck there was a small patch of them growing just outside jorrvaskr in some planters by the wall. After he had picked what he felt needed he turned, only to see Hedvi, though, as soon as he had seen her his blood ran cold.

You see, Hedvi by no means is the strongest warrior, she is worse at a bow and sword than nearly all of the other companions in fact. Don't get him wrong, she is still great at fighting, however Farkas always thought she would make a wonderful tavern matron instead. She could cook better than even Tilma, and she regularly aided Tilma by helping clean the place because of how much she liked things tidy. However, most of all she had the look, that look that could turn even the strongest warriors blood to ice in an instant, similar to the look a mother can give her child, but have it work on anyone, weak or strong. She was currently giving Farkas that look.

"Those where for potions."

Her voice rung out low, she always did have a deep commanding voice, it was one of the things he loved about her, however now it was acting out of his favor.

He handed the flowers to her, and quickly scurried away to his quarters to stew in the fact that she had gave him the look. Hedvi proceeded to ignore him for another couple of days.

[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]

The next few attempts worked just about as well, he managed to cook something for her while she was ill after returning from a job, however his foot caught on a carpet and spilled the contents of the tray over her, making the very cleanly Hedvi quite angry.

He tried helping teach her how to use her heavy sword better like he had fantasized about, but she just said Vilkas was already training her. He proceeded to ignore his brother for a few days.

One night when they were both drunk he tried to pick her up bridal style and carry her to her bed, apart of his drunken mind hoping she would whisper into his ear, telling him to carry her to his room instead. However he just received a tankard to the head, apparently her favorite dress had gotten caught on a chair, and was now ripped quite badly from the knee down.

All of his attempts ended in failure so much so that he had nearly given up hope. In fact, he had taken to bedding a new tavern wench that looked similar, her hair was flatter and a duller shade of red, she was skinnier, with much less meat oh her, but when he had mentioned he liked the smell of snowberries she had started wearing something that smelled like them, though even that smelt worse than what Hedvi wore. All in all the girl was a poor replacement, but she was simple to bed, and in the darkness of his bedroom he could imagine Hedvi.

He didn't care about the girl really, he had made it clear in the first night who he was thinking about when he called Hedvi's name, she had been gone on a mission, driven away by his stupidity again.

She didn't seem to care much either, the tavern girl kept coming back, just as eager as she had been before. They had made it a routine to bed each other when Hedvi was angry at him, though he remembered leaving his bedroom one particular night to see his brother staring at him disappointingly before going into his own room. Apparently Hedvi had returned that night, and immediately left on another mission without even going to bed, he wondered if it was because of him again, and decided it most likely was.

[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]

"What do you say to a little blind play?"

The tavern girl asked excitedly, she held up a blindfold between her fingers

"Uhh, ok? What would I need to do?"

Farkas looked confused at the blindfold but took it anyway.

"Well, I was just thinking it might help with your, imagination, you get undressed tie the blindfold over your eyes, then I give you a full body massage to make you relax, and, if you are in the mood for anything else, maybe a happy ending"

The woman winked at him, speaking sweetly into his ear, he wondered how it could hurt, so he agreed.

The woman left quickly to get the message oils, and told him he should be waiting on the bed, laying on his stomach for her with the blindfold on, and no peaking. He did so, and not long after he was ready he heard the door open and shut, followed by the lock, and the popping of a cork coming out of a bottle. Then the room was filled with the delicate scent of snowberries, and the tavern girl started on the massage.

The girl clearly knew how to work muscles and was much stronger than her small frame let on, he kind of felt bad, he wondered if Hedvi could touch him like this, and that maybe he wasn't appreciating the tavern girl as much as he should be.

She moved to straddle his rear, though she stopped her lower half from touching him, only using the position to use all her weight on his back, making him release a low groan in pleasure. Soon she moved him enough to send the message for him to roll onto his back.

She straddled him once again, letting her core rubbed against his hardening cock, putting her full weight on him and letting her thighs relax as she sat on him. He could tell something wasn't right, her thighs were thicker, she was heavier. The woman leaned down to his ear, a much larger bust pressing against his chest, and thick curls of hair brushing his face.

"You know you could have told me without bedding a tavern wench."

Her voice was deep and seductive, how he always imagined it being, and below the smell of snowberries was her scent, the scent that drove him mad.

Farkas ripped off the blindfold, hoping it didn't poses magic that made him think he was being straddled by what he really wanted, instead of the tavern girl he had thought would be there. But when the blindfold came off, and she sat upright, there was the woman he has been wanting this entire time, bare as the day she was born, straddling him, rubbing her soaking wet folds against him.

"Hedvi"

All he could do was look at her, his hands reaching out to grasp her, but stopping short, like if he tried to touch her she would disappear.

"I know what you have been trying to do Farkas, and I must admit I find it quite sweet."

Hedvi gave him a small smile, and leaned down giving him a light kiss, guiding his hands the rest of the way to her hips.

"But I always messed it up and made you angry, then you went on jobs to avoid me."

Farkas spoke softly, like he was being enchanted by the feeling of her soft skin under his calloused hands. She looked quisickly at him for a moment before a soft rumble of laughter rolled in her chest, making her supple bosom bounce lightly.

"Farkas, sweetheart, you do know how much a set of steel armor costs don't you? I do so many jobs to get enough coin to finance my armor, I may be skilled enough to make it myself, but I can't conjure up the materials. I will say you do make me angry sometimes, but I know what you were trying to do, and that's what counts."

Her voice was amused at first, though her face fell and was filled with sadness

"Though, i'm not sure how bedding some other woman helps with seducing me, I will admit to going on an extra job when I came back to find out you had been ploughing someone else whenever I was away, it almost felt like you were cheating, though I suppose I can't say that, considering we aren't actually together."

His heart nearly broke in two, realizing just how bad what he had done was, he knew he couldn't talk properly, tell her how much he cared, how stupid he was for bedding someone else and pretending it was her. For not realizing how much it would hurt her, for not having the courage to just go up and tell her how he felt.

Farkas grabbed her around the waist, throwing her small body onto the soft furs of his bed, he was still between her legs, grinding lightly against her core, the rest of his body enveloping her smaller one, peppering her face and neck with light kisses, trying his best to show her how much he loved her.

He eventually settled on kissing and biting at a particularly sensitive part of her neck, enjoying the quiet moans that escaped her, one hand went to her hips to keep her pressed against him, the other going to her breast, pinching her nipple and repeating after he got a louder sound of pleasure from her.

He moved down, taking the other nipple in his mouth, lightly sucking and licking it. She ran her nails lightly over his back, one hand pulling her fingers through his long black hair, openly moaning at what he was doing to her.

"F-Farkas, I need to tell you that- that i'm still a maiden."

Her voice came out between gasps of pleasure. Farkas couldn't help but become still and look at her glazed over eyes, her mouth hung slightly open as she breathed heavily, his beast was calling for him to take her, hard and fast, to make her his. However, thing where a bit different now, now he was her first, if he let go, let his beast take over he would just hurt her, he would hurt her heart by bedding someone else, and then his beast would do the same to her body.

He wasn't a boastful man, even so, he knew everything about him was big, he knew he could hurt her, even if she wasn't a maiden, now he needed to be gentle, hold himself back, now it wasn't about his pleasure but hers.

Farkas kissed her her lips, telling her it would be ok, before slowly sliding a finger into her core, moving in and out lightly until her body relaxed at the new feeling, then came the second finger, she tensed up much more and let out a small pained cry. He stayed still inside of her for a bit, rubbing her stomach to make her relax the death grip her womanhood had on his fingers.

Eventually she relaxed and moved her hips a bit to get use to the intrusion, letting his hands slowly move in and out of her. He continued his slow pace for who knows how long, he could feel his fingers pruned from being inside of her for so long, just lightly stretching her, working her opening in every way he could think to ready her.

He continued kissing her, touching her, committing every small place that gave her pleasure to memory. He could feel her body tense after hitting something inside of her, a loud moan escaping her lips, he continued at a faster pace, brushing against that spot over again and again until he felt her body clench, she moaned even louder and her body shivered and writhed beneath him for what seemed like eternity before finally releasing its grip on his fingers.

He pulled out, smelling her arousal, before letting his tongue dart out to taste her on his fingers. She tasted wonderful, apart of him wishing he had started with his mouth, now it would be far too messy, she was already soaked through, her juices flowed out like a river, and he knew he had to make use of it while it was there.

He positioned himself, thanking mara for the fact his concentration on her had brought down his erection, even if it was only slightly, anything so she didn't get his full size from the start would be good.

"Relax, and tell me if it hurts to much, I don't want this to hurt."

She nodded, still in the afterglow of her first release, Farkas kissed her once again, letting him slip into her opening agonizingly slow. He gritted his teeth, she was so hot and tight around him, it took everything in him to not pound his cock to the hilt in her. Now was the hard part, where the leash on his beast was strained the most, where it was screaming at him to take her now, and when he wanted to comply so badly.

Eventually he was in her fully, pulling in and out slowly to get her use to his size, he could feel himself grow inside of her. He tried to pick a rhythm, but he was so afraid to go to fast, he just stopped and started in and out of her at random. _By the gods i'm acting like a welp._ This didn't go on long before he felt Hedvi cup his face and make him look at her.

"Farkas it's alright, I can take it, so if you need to let go than do it."

Her voice was soft, but it held a need in it that finally broke the chain. Suddenly his mouth was on her his tongue and hers exploring each others mouths. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her body tightly to his own, her arms wrapped around his neck while her legs did the same around his waist.

Suddenly he was pumping in and out of her, finally letting his beast be sated. He filled her to the brim. Everything fitting so perfectly, it wasn't to deep or too shallow, as soon as he was in to the hilt he felt himself press to the back of her walls, it was perfect. He lifted himself, looking at where he entered her, watching himself disappear into her, he could feel her clench around him, and how soft her skin was, smell her need for him, hear her cries of pleasure yelling for more of him, and the sounds of their bodies hitting against one another.

It was so much, he knew he couldn't last, no matter how much he wanted this to go on for eternity he could feel his balls tighten. He kissed her again, and began rubbing the small nub hidden by her folds as he pounded into her even faster, hoping he could make her cum before he lost it. It didn't take long before his wish was granted, the new feeling made her tighten, calling out his name to signal her release, her womanhood became a vice around him, he kept pumping in and out unable to release from the pressure, only once she had calmed did his seed fill her, her walls thoroughly milking him dry.

[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]

They held each other for a long time, enjoying each others company, occasionally one of them instigating another round. At some point Farkas even getting a stamina potion for each of them to continue, he would be damned if he didn't take advantage of the fact she was on his bed, ready and willing for him to make up for all the lost time and hurt feelings of him trying to woo her.

At some point there was a knock at the door, Farkas answered it, luckily Hedvi reminding him to put a set of pants on before, while she covered herself with the furs of the bed. When he opened the door he was met with the face of his brother staring at him with his arms crossed.

"Listen, I am happy for you two but your noise has made everyone evacuate the living quarters and get drunk off their asses in the upper hall. This all started at sundown and now it's well past midnight, so either go to bed, be quieter, or go somewhere else if you plan to continue because everyone needs to sleep. If we hear you two anymore we will forcibly remove you from each other for the rest of the night"

Vilkas was quite annoyed, clearly they had made far more noise than was decent. After he made his point quite clear he took his leave of them, going back up to the mead hall, likely to usher everyone to there beds.

"Well, I suppose that marks when it's time for bed."

Hedvi laughed a bit, both from happiness and a little embarrassment that everyone had heard them, though Farkas wasn't going to give up so easily.

"He did say we could be quite."

Farkas lunged at her, his loose pants falling off of him with little trouble. Tangling them both in the furs, and forcing their bodies close once more he gave her another kiss.

"No, Farkas, we are going to bed, no more disturbing the others."

She forced his lips off of her before pecking his cheek, and cuddling her face to his chest. He silently gave in and snuggled close, letting sleep overtake them.

[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-]

The next morning the two were inseparable, mostly through Farkas' efforts. Both of them got knowing looks the entire time they ate, Ria gained some coin for apparently winning a bet on who would finally bed the other first, and everyone sighed in relief that the ice brained Farkas finally managed to woo the young maiden that entered Jorrvaskr over three months prior.


End file.
